More and more, vehicles include adaptive cruise control to maintain a desired speed manually set by a driver. The adaptive cruise control uses RADAR or other range detection sensors to detect a slower vehicle ahead and reduces the speed of the vehicle so that the vehicle maintains a safe following distance behind the slower vehicle. Currently, the adaptive cruise control is manually adjusted by the driver when traffic density, the speed limit, the weather or road conditions change.